


Falcon’s story

by Scifirouge (Raven_mcbain_monkeymouse)



Series: Flyers verse [3]
Category: CSI: Miami, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Immortals, Multi, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain_monkeymouse/pseuds/Scifirouge
Summary: This was his life now and he wasn’t going to let the past take it from him.





	Falcon’s story

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a larger universe.  
> This was written quite awhile ago.

Falcon loved Miami, the heat, the rhythm, the life he had (some would say the life he stole, but he refused to think like that). This was the first time that he felt 'settled' that he didn't want to flee, he would if his old life got to close, if Raven found him or if his life 'ended' but for now he didn't want to leave. Even as he carried the guilt of living forever while others did not, even as he cared Eagle's secret around, even as he felt the fingers of his past creeping up his spine, he wasn't going to run. Not this time. So he looked after Marisol, and he dutifully 'grieved' 'Speed', while he steadfastly ignored how much Ryan was like his father, and his own fears that Horatio would remember his past as Max. He knew he would always be looking over his shoulder, waiting for Raven to swoop down for her revenge, but he was done running. His sister, was a Pheonix, so she would be alright and he was growing to forget his past, and see Ryan as his own person rather then a mirror of his father. Falcon had Eric Delko's life now and he intended on keeping it.

**Author's Note:**

> Eric and Speed are both immortal.


End file.
